Menace
MENACE IS RAINBOW PHOENIX FANGIRL'S OC. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT STEALING HER, YOU WILL BE BANNED. Menace is a female NightWing who lives in the Sea Kingdom. She is well-known for being the daughter of two eminent scientists, giving her a brilliant mind, and for being a criminal mastermind in the underworld of thieves, criminals and crooks. She is one of the main competitors with the Sirens. IN A NUTSHELL: Evil and slightly crazy dragoness with a lot of pain in her heart. A criminal mastermind. Description Midnight-black scales, so dark they seem to swallow the light around her. Piercing purple eyes, like hard, cold amethysts seem to look into your soul as if you were no more than a scientific display, dissecting your personality and reasons as easily as she might slice her claws across your throat. Around her neck rests a gold choker, with an amethyst in the centre, surrounded by rubies that glint like drops of blood. Stars sparkle on her wings, glinting against the darkness of her scales like hundreds of tiny diamonds. Her claws are sharp and waiting for battle, gleaming against the glossiness of her, and strapped to her left hind leg is a silver dagger in a leather sheath, with one ruby in the pommel. In both her ears is a diamond teardrop, dangling from a tiny stud. They glimmer in the light, casting tiny sparkles across the voidlike scales. Menace is known for being exceptionally beautiful. Her face is almost sculpted in its perfection, with everything in perfect proportion to each other. Somehow, a menacing sneer looks beautiful on her face. Personality Menace is undoubtedly extremely intelligent, with an IQ of 190, she is usually five steps ahead of everyone else. Her mind is like a hurricane, combining cunning with criminal intent. She is nigh-unstoppable. Of course, since Menace hates all other tribes, she shows distaste and even outright disgust to any non-NightWings. The only dragon exempt from this rule is Circuit the SkyWing, her partner. To him, she is sweet and loving, the polar opposite to her demeanor whilst facing any other dragon. It is incredibly unlikely that she will give you her full attention, as her brilliant mind is most likely working on her latest plot or scheme. Her intellect is too vast to be constantly focused on one thing at one time. As a result, Menace is easily bored in situations where ordinary dragons would be entertained. However, she has learned how to use physical education as a mind-filler, letting the task take up her concentration so she is fulfilled. If Menace stops and begins to practice martial arts, you know that she finds what is happening to be dull. It comes as a surprise to most that Menace has a stable relationship with Circuit, who happens to be part of the tribe she hates the most. In fact, she truly loves him, and would sacrifice anything for his sake. She is deeply devoted to the SkyWing and wishes, at her very core, for them to be happy together. It's just too bad that the only thing that will make Menace fully and completely happy is the destruction of all the other kingdoms. History Warning! This section contains spoilers for ''Nothing but a Broken Sky.'' Long ago, Menace wasn't the terrifying, evil dragoness she is today. In fact, she wasn't even Menace at all. She grew up as StarFall, the young NightWing daughter of two brilliant scientists, with her three siblings: her brothers Flashclaw and Futureseer and her sister Lightbringer. All four were obviously incredibly intelligent, but one outshone the rest, none other than the youngest, Starfall. Even though her brilliance was unmatched, Starfall's parents did not dote on her as others might, but instead treated all their children with equality and kindness. Since her parents lectured at the University of Pyrrhia, Starfall and her siblings spent a lot of time in the physics laboratories at the school. The staff there delighted in giving the dragonets bits of theories or puzzles to work out, giving them sweets if they succeeded. Starfall thrived on the information she retained from her visits there and always looked forward to when she could go again. When her and her siblings got older, their parents decided to go on a trip they had been saving up for- to one of the Sea Kingdom's tropical islands. Their path would take them up the border of the Sea Kingdom and Mud Kingdom, brushing the Sky Kingdom before veering east and heading that direction until the island was in reach. The trip would end in the most cataclysmic event of Starfall's life. They packed their bags and begun on the journey. The first part was uneventful- Futureseer, the biologist of the group, adored seeing the species living in the MudWing swamps, and his enthusiasm was infectious. Starfall and her siblings were soon excited and happy, looking forward to a fun, tropical vacation. However, what they didn't know was that the SkyWings had heard of their little trip. Queen Gail knew of the brilliant studies of Starfall's parents, and she also knew that the NightWing pair were developing an invention that could end poverty- a device Gail wanted to be destroyed, at any cost. So, one night, SkyWings attacked their hotel. Starfall, who was sleeping in a camp bed in the corner of the room and was ignored by the SkyWings, woke up just in time to see her mother's throat cut. Blood splashed across her young face, but somehow, she was silent, feeling the warm liquid drip down her snout in tendrils of death, the last of her mother. She watched, her amethyst eyes wide, as the killing dragons took her father's life too, then, when Lightbringer tried to defend the remainder of her family, they were added to the corpses on the floor. The SkyWings never noticed the dragonet huddled in the sheets on her little bed, blending with the shadows, the blood of her family covering her in dots of crimson. That night, the first seeds of malice were planted in Starfall's heart. She started to believe that SkyWings were the scum of Pyrrhia, and that they had attacked her family simply out of anger. They were worms, never to be treated as equals. There was, however, still time for Starfall to recuperate. If she had been taken in, loved, given a good home, she might have stayed a positive, happy, optimistic dragonet and grown up to use her genius to save lives. But what life had in store for Starfall was much, much different. When the hotel staff finally found her, curled under her mother's limp wing, they tried to be kind, but no one wanted a dragonet who was so silent, so blood-spattered, so scarred. Starfall's next of kin bumped her around from house to house for weeks, never turning her away, but never truly welcoming her, either. Eventually, the NightWing dragonet got sick of shifting from place to place and, en-route to her uncle's house, ran away from the social security dragons. Starfall suddenly found herself in a big city, full of steel and smoke and pain. She found a place amongst the various beggars of the city, trying to squeeze enough money to survive from the various passersby. The pedestrians just ignored her, and the other beggars abused her. Starfall was wet, cold and hungry, but she received no help. Then, the seeds that had been planted so long ago began to sprout. Hatred grew in Starfall's brilliant mind, curdling her sweet nature and making her twisted and bloodthirsty. She saw all other tribes as disgusting scum, not worthy of recognition from her tribe, the greatest of dragons. As her attitude became more and more malicious, she began to bully the other beggars, establishing herself as the queen of the alleys. One day, a SeaWing beggar under her rule called her 'the menace of the streets'. Starfall killed him right then and there, sustaining a scar on her neck, but since she had never told anydragon her name, she took Menace as her given. Soon, the name was more than a placeholder for her. Starfall was gone. And in her place, Menace ruled. A few years later, she finally got enough money to leave the streets for good. Menace got a job at a small computer firm, taking care of the IT and managing the supplies. Whenever she could, she would get onto a desktop and connect to criminals and thieves Pyrrhia-wide, no matter the tribe (though she mainly reached out to other NightWings). Soon, she had a network of criminals, spies, thieves and crooks at her disposal, although to this day she never told any of them her true goal: to destroy all other kingdoms. Menace eventually moved to the Sea Kingdom, which held a strange longing for her- the family vacation she never got to finish. She bought out the IT firm, hired a few NightWings to run it for her and got a gold, amethyst and ruby choker to hide the scar running across her neck. She was certain in her rule, knowing that every criminal added to her network meant one step closer to success in her goal. Circuit changed that goal. She met the SkyWing whilst travelling in Mountia, meeting up with a betraying member of her network. Circuit wanted in on the criminal activities, and Menace had to give in. Secretly, she found the SkyWing incredibly attractive, but her underlying philosophy (of sorts) prevented her from admitting those feelings- to herself, or to others. But as Circuit quickly became her most trusted ally, Menace finally gave in. She confessed to Circuit and couldn't believe her luck when he admitted that he loved her too. She changed her goal slightly- to include the dragon she loved the most, Circuit himself. Together, they rule Menace's criminal network, never ceasing for a moment in their dictatorship- or their love. Relationships Circuit Menace is deeply, deeply in love with Circuit. She adores him and would do anything to please him, big or small. And she's very happy that he returns those feelings. However, if you go beyond Menace's deep attraction, Circuit is a dragon she admires and respects. He's done so much with his life that she can't help but regard him higher than her usual standards. Even so, Menace sees the faults in Circuit's personality- one of the side effects of her genius. And Menace views all faults as bad, even in a dragon she loves. Clarity wip Fanfictions Nothing but a Broken Sky - INCOMPLETE. The story of Starfall's life, her experiences growing up as a young genius, and the change from Starfall into Menace. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters